Step Brother
by bessyskitten
Summary: Nanami's biological father died before the poor girl was even born. Her and her mother have lived alone, until her mother started dating a god named Mikage. When they finally got engaged, Nanami was forced to live with her step brother Tomoe. Both of them hated each other in the beginning, but they began caring about each other. Does Nanami love Tomoe as a brother or a boyfriend?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Nanami

It was my first day of high school with my best friends Ami and Sekai. All of us were waiting in the lunch line at that time. The lunch line took forever, making all three of us groan with impatience.

 _"I feel like I'm starving to death!" Ami complained. She gave my a sad face, and I giggled._

 _"Ami, you're always hungry! Just wait for a little while longer." Eventually, our trays were filled with tons of food. The only bad thing is, is we can't find a spot to sit and eat. The cafeteria was filled with ninth graders using up every inch of space. This unfortunate situation forced us to go out side and eat on the grass._

 _We were walking down the empty hall. It was so empty that we could hear our own footsteps. It was so silent that I was immediately surprised when I bumped into somebody. I hear both of my friends gasp._

 _"Are you okay?" Sekai asks the person I bump into. I glanced at him and my eyes open up wide. All of the food piled onto my tray was now covering him. The guy was a yokai. I could tell. He had white hair and strange ears at the top of his head. There was also a white tail, which was now stained with food. I felt so embarrassed, and the guy was really mad._

 _He glares at me. "Are you blind or something? Does it look like I'm invisible?" I was too scared to talk, so I just shake my head. "Then pay attention!" It only made him angrier when he looked down at his clothes, which were ruined by my food._

 _"I'm sorry," I finally say in a quiet voice. He slowly looked up at me and frowns._

 _"You're a clumsy girl, aren't you?" he asks through gritted teeth. I never expected him to be so mad. Okay, maybe I was. Yokai always think humans are so pathetic. They think we're just useless creatures roaming the earth._

 _Sekai pulls me back. "Hey, she said she was sorry, alright?"_

This was the first time I met my step brother, and I never realized it.


	2. Moving Into a Stranger's Home

Nanami

After a long day at school, I walked home. I was shocked to see my mom and Mikage at the front door. My mom was... crying. I began running towards her. "Nanami!" she calls out. I noticed that her tears were tears of happiness, not sadness. Mikage was holding Mom's hand, and he was smiling as much as my mom was. Mikage turns and looks at me. They looked so happy together that I had to giggle.

"Is everything alright?" She gives me her hand, and I look at it, a bit confused. Then, I see a ring on her finger, making me gasp and hug her.

"You're getting married?" I ask excitedly, already knowing what the ring signifies. I knew my mom was happy with Mikage, and that made me the happiest daughter in the world. Mom cries again, and I hug her even tighter. "This is going to be great!" She stops hugging me and looks at me, as if she was going to tell me some bad news.

"Nanami..." She glances at Mikage, and his smile fades away. "We're moving to Tokyo." I felt myself having a mental breakdown.

 _"What?"_ I say frantically.

"Well, you're staying here. It's just me and your mother," Mikage explains. They were leaving me? "You'll just stay with my son. He's in eleventh grade, so he'll be able to watch over you." I look at my mom with my mouth wide open. _They're going to leave me with someone I didn't know?_

"Nanami, you know I've worked hard to pay for you to go to a really good high school. If I move to Tokyo, I can get a better job." My mom cries. It wasn't happy tears. I nod my head slowly, and I began to cry, too. I understood now. She wants me to have a good education. I shouldn't be so selfish. She was doing this for _me._ She has to pay for me to go to high school somehow.

I tried to calm myself down before speaking again. "When are you leaving?" I whisper.

"In a week," Mikage answers. I shake my head and harshly open the front door. I run up the stairs as fast as I could.

"Nanami!" They both call my name, but I ignore them. I reach my door and run into my bedroom. I slam the door and lock it. I threw my bag onto the carpeted floor, and I jump on top of my bed. I cry even harder.

I know my mom loves me. She just wants what's best for me... but I don't know how to live without her.

* * *

Tomoe

I walk into the empty home I'll live in with my new sister. I growled. This day couldn't have gone any worse. My dad forces me to take care of some brat, and I basically got showered with cafeteria food.

I walk upstairs and look at my new sister's bedroom. A part of me wanted to ruin everything in this room. If my mom hadn't died, and If my dad hadn't fallen in love with some _human,_ I wouldn't be in this situation. I growl as I walk across the hall to my own bedroom. Maybe if I read a book I'll get distracted by reality.

* * *

 _A week_ later...

Nanami

I wish Mom wasn't leaving so soon. It's already a week, and I already feel like this school year is going to ruin my life. My mom is leaving me, and I have to live in a house with some stranger. Obviously, I told my friends about the situation, and they went crazy.

 _"What?"_ they said, which was the same reaction I had.

Now, I'm in my bedroom, which is filled with my suitcases. Mom said I only had to bring clothes and personal stuff, since there was already a bedroom prepared for me at the new house me and my brother would live in. I groan. I feel as if my life turned upside down within a week.

"Nanami?" Mom shouts my name loudly. "It's time to go." I sniff slightly, keeping back the tears. I've already been crying a lot. I even tried not to cry during class. My eyes are red, and my nose was runny.

"Coming!" I reply. Hesitantly, I take down my suitcases two at a time. There's about four of them and my back pack, which is on my back. Mikage and Mom put them in the back of Mikage's blue truck as I get in the back. I look out the window, staring at the home I'm leaving. I'm going to miss the familiar scent of citrus, the creaking noises the floor makes, and everything I did in that house since I was young.

Mom knocks on the window, and I roll it down. "Nanami..." She searches for the right words to say. "I just want to say that I really am sorry. I just-"

"I understand, Mom," I say quickly. I rub my eyes, making my fingers wet with tears. I feel tears coming. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I guess it's impossible not to." Warm tears start to stream down my face like small rivers of sorrow. My mom reaches for me through the car window and gives me one of her famous bear hugs.

After hugging me for a few minutes, she looks at me and smiles, trying to keep things positive. "After this school year you'll move to Tokyo, and you can be with me." I was happy to hear that, but I'm going to miss my bestest friends in the world. I take a deep breath. All these events are making me go insane.

This past week, all I could think is about my mom leaving and my stepbrother. What would he be like? One of those evil siblings? I feel heartbroken. I have to live with some guy, and I don't want to.

Mom and Mikage get into the truck. "Nanami?" Mikage says a bit sadly. His eyes were as red as mine. "I'm so sorry. I promise you'll see your mother during our wedding." He smiles a little, and I do too. Even, if things are going horribly, I was still looking forward to the day my mom would say "I do" and be happy. I nod my head and say nothing else as the truck leaves my neighborhood.

* * *

Tomoe

This is the worst day ever. The stupid girl I'm supposed to live with is coming today, and I am _not_ excited. Her new bedroom is as clean as ever, and Dad even forced me to clean the entire house before her arrival. I look out the window anxiously, trying to spot a blue truck. I don't want a sister. I don't want anyone in my life, not even my dad. I plan on living alone my entire life but that damn human is ruining my plans.

I play with a string that's hanging from my shirt as I sit at the dinning table. What if she's annoying? I guess she can't be that bad, but I'd still hate her. I hear a honk from outside the house. _No! She's here!_ Could my life get even more sadder than it already is? I'm basically babysitting a little girl for an entire school year. _Why me?_

I run out the front door, and I see Dad sticking his head out of the car window, waving at me. He gets out of the car and hugs me. "Please take care of her," he whispers while he holds me tightly. I push him away. "Dad! I'm not little! You don't need to baby me anymore!" I scold him and roll my eyes. On the other side of the truck, I could see a girl hugging her mother, which is probably my dad's fiance. I didn't see her face at first, but when I did, I froze.

I immediately glare at her. Then, she looks at me shocked, recognizing me from the first day of school when she spilled her nasty cafeteria food all over my clothing. I cross my arms. Her mother looks at me and was also shocked to see such a mean look on my face. " _You!_ " I say with an angry voice. "I have to take care of _you?_ " I ask, pointing at the clumsy human.

Mikage sighs. "I'm guessing you know each other?" Dad's fiance raises her eyebrows at her daughter.

The girl presses her lips together and nods her head slowly. "I do," she tells my dad. She looks at me. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your clothes!" Her mom looked confused. I just shake my head and roll my eyes. "Whatever." I turn around, and walk into the house without saying another word. "Come in when you're mature enough!" I shout out.

"T-Tomoe!" Dad yells. "You're so cruel!" I slam the door and look out the window. Then, I stick my tongue out and then close the curtains so that my dad can't look inside. I have to be with _that_ girl?! No thank you! She can't even control herself for one day, so what makes her think she can walk into this beautiful house like a foolish little child?

The front door opens, and Dad walks in, giving me his death stare. "What's your problem?" I just shake my head and point outside, where the girl is still there. " _She's_ my problem! It's already bad Mom died!" I see my dad's eyes soften with sadness. "And now I have to take care of some weak girl who can't even hold a tray of food properly!" Dad looked confused, but I ranted on anyways. "I bet I can't even live with her for a month without having something catch on fire!"

An evil grin spreads across my dad's face. "Then why don't we test that theory out?" I growl loudly. He knew just how to annoy me. I turn and harshly open the front door. I look out, finding the girl standing there,confused and hopeless at the same time. "One month!" I say. "If she becomes a nuisance, I'll ship her to Tokyo in a box!" My dad only smiles and hugs me. "Thank you, Tomoe!" he says gratefully.

His fiance also smiles. "Thank you," she says. I just nod my head and walk back into the house. Now I wish this entire house would just burn down.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT HERE'S THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER! I'm so glad that I'm able to make this fanfiction for you guys, and I hope you love it! There's going to be tons and tons of events. I plan on posting the second chapter super super soon! I already feel like making this fanfic is a wonderful idea, and I hope you guys think so, too!**

 **Love,**

 **Author 3**


	3. Having a Strict Brother

Nanami

"Hey, so what's your name?" my brother asks. He didn't actually seem to care about my name. His mouth was filled with pizza we ordered. We were eating on the dinner table. He was probably on his third slice while I was still on my first.

"I'm Nanami," I say a bit awkwardly. He stops eating and looks up at me. "Oh. Well, I'm Tomoe." He throws the pizza crust onto his plate. I noticed that he hates pizza crust. I nod my head and bite my lip. Tomoe's so handsome, but he's also rude. He picks up his cup and gulps down all the water in it. I'm guessing he's already done with his dinner, since he picked up his plate and cup and walks into the kitchen. I hear the faucet water running for a while, then he goes back to sit right across from me at the table.

"I hope you realize that just because our parents are getting married doesn't mean we have to act like a family. Besides, you're only staying here for one school year, right?" He looks up at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Yes, that's right." He looks down I my plate. "Aren't you going to eat more?" he asks, pointing at the pizza box, which had about eight more slices. I look down at my single slice of pizza. I wasn't even hungry.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to go up to my bedroom and organize my things." He frowns at me.

"You barely ate half of your pizza. You can't just waste it." He was right. I sigh and begin to eat my pizza again. He's treating me like a three year old, and he's bossy. Earlier, he was telling me specific places to put my luggage and what not to touch. Apparently, his bedroom is off limits, but I don't see why I'd want to go in there anyways. He probably keeps innocent animals in cages and pulls the heads off of dolls for fun. That's how scary he could be.

"You don't have any homework, do you?" he asks next. "Because if you do, you should do it right away." I look at him for a moment. _So strict!_

"But it's Friday night. I can do it tomorrow." He just rolls his eyes and stands up. "Okay, then. Just wash your dishes after you're done eating and do whatever you do at this time of night." He runs up the stairs and disappears down the hall. I groan. I hope he doesn't act like he's my dad or something for the rest of the school year. That would just suck.

After finishing my pizza, I rinse my plate and dry it. I put it the cabinet and get a drink of water from the refrigerator. I plan on putting all my clothes in my new closet and possibly getting along with Tomoe, if it's even possible. It's like he has no friends. The house is so neat and quiet, as if no one else lives here except for me.

I finally go into my new bedroom and look around. It's nice here. The sheets on my bed is a yellow color with white daisies decorated on them. It looked lovely. There was a white desk for me to do my homework and a spacious closet to put my things in. There's a soft light blue carpet on my floor and a giant window with light blue curtains. My bedroom is peaceful-looking and not that bad.

I take a glance at my four luggage, I felt lazy. I had to unpack so many things, it was just unbearable. Maybe Tomoe could help? If I ask him kindly, would he actually help me? I sigh. It's worth trying. I walk across the hall and knock on his door lightly, trying my best not to disturb him.

It took a moment for him to finally open the door. The tall yokai looks down at me, glaring harshly. "What's so important that you had to bother me?"

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me unpack my things. It would really help me feel comfortable here." He glares even more. Am I not allowed to ask for help?

"No," is all he says as he closes his door again. I frown. "I asked nicely!" I say. "Please, help me," I beg. "I have four suitcases to unpack!" There was no reply. "Fine! Don't answer! I'll do it myself," I mutter. I walk back to my room and begin unpacking.

It's probably been an hour and a half, and I'm still not done unpacking. I took time to look up at the clock and notice it's 10:30. I stand up and jump into my bed. I feel exhausted. I only filled half of my closet. Maybe I should rest and finish unpacking tomorrow. I mean, I did have the entire weekend.

I hear the soft click of my door opening. I look up sleepily and find Tomoe looking at me irritatingly. "You're so pathetic! You can't even unpack your own belongings. How childish can you be." I glare at him.

"How rude could you be?" I ask. He only chuckles. "Go to bed," he commands. "I'll help you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Aww! Tomoe's being rude! Maybe that'll change ;)**


	4. Embarrassing School Pictures

Nanami

The next morning was as quiet as it was the night before. Despite the fact I stayed up late, I still woke up at eight in the morning. I go down stairs with my pajamas on, still shivering from the cold air within the house. Outside, The clouds were dark and the windows were decorated with tiny droplets of water.

I was able to find some eggs in the fridge, so I made eggs. I already began eating when Tomoe also woke up. He sleepily walked down the stairs. His fox ears twitched slightly and his tail was just dragged across the floor. He looks at me and notices the eggs I made earlier.

"Good morning," I say. I smile at him, but he doesn't smile back. He just walks into the kitchen and acts like I don't even exist. The fox gets a glass to pour his milk into and comes back to the table. His purple eyes looked a bit sleepy, since he did sleep as late as I did.

He sits in the chair across from mine at the table and takes a sip of his milk, leaving a white mustache to form above his lips. "You can cook?" he asks. I nod my head while eating. "You wouldn't mind making me some eggs then, would you?" I frown. I'm not his maid, so why should I cook for him?

"Cook them yourself," I say rudely. I keep on eating, not minding his scary-looking stare.

"I don't know how to cook, so I suggest you do it for me." I was shocked. Now I look up at him. _He doesn't know how to cook?_ It almost felt impossible. Is that why he ordered pizza last night? "Cook for me," he commands. This guy is really pathetic...

"Fine. But you're still going to help me unpack, right?" I ask, just wanting him to confirm it. He nods his head before taking another sip of his cold milk. I stand up and put my dirty plate in the sink and take out two eggs. I crack the eggs into a bowl, and Tomoe comes over to watch. "Why can't you cook?" I ask.

"I've spent most of my life in the Underworld. I had no time for cooking, since I don't really eat," he explains. I pour the eggs into the pan and it sizzles. Tomoe backs up, as if he was afraid of getting burned. "Ah, I guess that makes sense. It's still kinda sad that you don't know how to cook." I chuckle. "And you think _I'm_ pathetic." He glares at me warningly, but I giggle anyways. "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." He looks over my shoulder and stares down at the eggs. "So, what happened to your father?" Tomoe asks. For a moment, I froze. Should I tell him? Could I even _trust_ this guy? I still kept on cooking.

"Why do you want to know?" I glance at him, but I look down again, almost too quickly. Why was he asking about my personal life? I don't even know why someone as cruel as him would care what happened to my father. It's not like he had the right to know.

"I was curious," is all he says. I finish cooking his eggs, so I use a spatula to place the scrambled eggs onto his plate. We both sit at the table, and I watch him eat his eggs. He looked satisfied once he was done.

I couldn't help but ask what happened to his own mother. "And what happened to your mom?" I finally ask after contemplating about it. He looked up and narrowed his eyes but stopped. It seemed like he didn't want to mention it, but he did ask me about _my_ own dad. So, why not ask the same question?

"I guess I won't tell you." He stands up, but I stop him.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you." Tomoe thinks about it for a moment, then nods his head. He sits back down and doesn't make eye contact with me. He shifts awkwardly in his chair, so I decided to tell him first.

"Um," I began. He looks up. "I've never met my father. He died before I was born." Tomoe says nothing, so I continue. "My mom told me he was very ill and weak. It was really hard for her to raise me without my father, but she was able to do it somehow."

"That must have been difficult," Tomoe says quietly. I could tell he felt sorry, even if he was mean and scary. It almost felt like we were telling each other forbidden secrets that only we would know. "My mom died three years ago."

"Oh-"

"I'm alright, though," he interrupts. He stands up again and walks into the kitchen to put away his empty plate.

* * *

Later on during the day, we went up to my room to unpack the rest of my belongings. We were half-way done with fixing everything, and we were actually able to fit all of my clothing into my new closet.

"Did you bring your whole house?" Tomoe complains as he unzips the last suitcase. He was sitting on the floor with my suitcase. In the suitcase were more clothes. He groans. I just smile and laugh. He glares at me.

"Not really. It's just everything in my bedroom. We're almost done, anyways." He just looks up at me and shakes his head tiredly. Pieces of his white hair cover his violet eyes a little.

"Why do girls have so much clothes?!" he asks frantically. I'm guessing all of my clothes are slowly making him go insane. Tomoe pulls out a stack of shirts and lifts them up. "This," he says. "This is how much clothes I have, and you have about three hundred shirts and two hundred different pants and shorts!"

I just sigh. "Stop complaining, you baby!" He gives me an evil look, and I lift my hands in the air, as if I was surrendering. "Okay, okay!" I said. "Whine all you want." Tomoe picks up a picture frame from my suitcase. Quickly, I try to grab it out of his hand, but it was too late. He was already lying on the ground, laughing.

"H-hey!" I grumble, but he doesn't stop laughing. I grab the photo from his hand. My face turns red with embarrassment. "I hate you!" I say. Tomoe continues laughing. I look down at the picture. It was a school photo from when I was in second grade. At that time, both of my two front baby teeth came out, and I had a shinning tiara at the top of my tittle head. I smiled brightly, which made it even worse. My face was covered in red blush that I secretly stole from my mom's purse. Basically, looked like a tomato.

Tomoe is still lying on the floor. "You look stupid!" he said breathlessly and laughs once again. I kick his leg and he yelps. "Ow!" He glares at me. "It's not my fault you look like a princess that got hit with two trucks at the same time!" The evil teen grins at me, so I kick his leg again. He also kicks me, and I grimace.

"Why are you so mean!" I shout. He still grins, and I just roll my eyes in disgust. I wish I could burn that picture of me. In fact, I'd burn Tomoe, too. I open a drawer and throw the photo under a pile of my clothes. Tomoe looks through my suitcase again, hoping to find another embarrassing picture. Luckily, my other ugly pictures are with my mom, safe in Tokyo where Tomoe will ever find them.

Tomoe sighs. "It's too bad I can't laugh at any other hideous pictures of you." I scowl at him. I just ignore his comment, though, and I begin unpacking again. He does the same, and we say nothing else.

* * *

Tomoe

For a while I actually felt like Nanami's endless piles of clothes and useless belongings would never fit in her bedroom, but it did. Her room didn't have four luggage in it anymore. Her curtains were drawn back, letting daylight enter. The picture of her when she was younger was hidden in her drawer, but I could always take it out and embarrass her again.

Now, She had her laptop out, and she was sitting on her bed. I'm lying on the floor, exhausted. How could girls possibly have so much clothes and be able to fit them in a closet? There must be some type of unknown dimension for women's clothes.

"Are you doing your homework?" I ask. Nanami nods her head and groans.

"You don't have to remind me. I'm not a little girl." She types while she talks to me. "I can take care of myself. You won't even know I live here." I thought about that for a moment. Maybe she's right. What if I really don't need to take care of her?

"Well, you're definitely not as young as you were in that picture." I smile broadly as she looks at me threateningly. "You're still a ninth grader, though. That makes you, like, thirteen."

"I'm _fourteen._ "

"Doesn't matter," is all I say. She looks at the screen of her laptop again and continues typing.

"At least I know how to cook." Nanami wasn't looking at me, but I could see her smile. I growl. I didn't learn how to cook because youkai barely eat. Food is practically useless to us.

I sit up and lean against her vanity. "Say what you want. You know anything about me, just remember that." I stare at my feet, which has white socks on. It was quiet for a moment, except for the sound Nanami's keyboard makes when she's typing. She finally breaks the silence.

"I know several things about you," the girl tells me. "I know that you can't get along with people, you hate me, you can't cook, you barely eat, you're bossy, you keep things clean, you love insulting me, you seem to have a tendency of swaying your tail, and you act more mature than most teenage boys." Nanami stops typing and actually looks at me. "Oh, did I forget to mention you hate me?"

We both smile, but I stop immediately. "You are bothersome, but I don't hate you _that_ much... _yet_." Nanami pretends to look shocked and gasps. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"I never knew you could hate me even more! You're already such a jerk." I just growl and say nothing. "Hey now that I think about it, you never told me _your_ age." I just stayed silent. I don't think she'd want to know...

She raises an eyebrow. "Well, how old?" I avoid looking at her. I could tell my silence only made her want to know even more. Nanami leans over the edge of the bed. "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Aw, come on! You're like, what? Sixteen?" I didn't reply.

I have a feeling that living with her would feel like a hundred years.

* * *

 **Heyyyy! So, Nanami seems to feel like she's at home, even if her new brother is frightening. For some reason I can't read my reviews! I don't even know why. I think it's because my laptop is super weird.**


End file.
